


17. Papa

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Kid!RK900, M/M, They go to visit Hank together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Richard requests to see Hank, so Gavin takes him. He hadn’t realized Richard was going to rip his goddamn heart out.





	17. Papa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: CONGRATS TO ANYONE WHO GOT THEIR GCSES! I’m proud of you all!

“I wanna see Hank.”

Gavin blinked, staring at the kid sitting on his chest.

One minute, he’d been in dream land. The next, Richard had launched himself at him and ripped him from his slumber.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “You wanna see Hank, are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Richard sat up. “Evewyone’s seen him. I haven’t seen him yet.”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess we could. I’ll speak to Connor, okay?”

* * *

Connor was more than happy to accompany Gavin and Richard to the hospital. Matthew accompanied them too, sitting in the front with Connor as Connor drove them in Hank’s car. What Hank didn’t know wouldn’t- Maybe it’s not appropriate to finish that.

Gavin sighed as he looked down at Richard, who fiddled with the sleeve of his cat hoodie. Gavin wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. Richard blinked up at him but said nothing.

* * *

Richard didn’t like the hospital.

He clung to Gavin like a lifeline, turning away from the noise and bright lights. Gavin held him tighter as Connorand Matthew led him to the reception desk. The receptionist seemed to recognise him.

“Good morning, Connor, Matthew. You here to see Hank?” She smiled. Connor nodded.

“Yes, please. This is my brother and his… guardian.” Connor indicated to Richard and Gavin.

“Aw, look at him! He’s the spitting image of you.” She beamed at Richard, who bravely mustered a smile.

 _You ain’t seen nothing if you think they look similar now._ Gavin smirked at the thought.

“You know where you’re going?”

“I think so. Thank you.” Connor smiled, taking Gavin by the hand and pulling him along. “Matthew, could you get Gavin and I a coffee, please?”

“Of course.” Matthew smiled. Connor waited until Matthew was gone before continuing. “The nurses here all know me. If they didn’t know me before yesterday, they do now.”

“What happened yester-?”

“I punched a nurse who asked if I was prepared to deactivate Hank’s life support.”

“Fuck…” Gavin whispered. “Fuck, I’d have punched him too, hope you made it a fucking good one.”

“I did, his nose bleed in a satisfying manner. Do not tell Matthew. The Nurse was only doing his job and… and they don’t think Hank will ever regain consciousness… He’s shown no signs of awareness, the nurses are worried…”

“Is Hank gonna die…?” Richard whispered.

“No. We won’t let him.” Gavin assured him. No-one spoke after that until they reached Hank’s ward.

“Here we are.” Connor whispered, guiding them to a private room.

“How the hell did you get him a private ward again?” Gavin asked. Connor shrugged, opening the door and allowing gavin and Richard through.

“I never had much use for money previously.”

“Right.” Gavin muttered, turning to Hank. “Hey, you lazy piece of shit.”

“Gavin!” Connor scolded him.

“He looks like he’s sleeping…” Richard whispered, clinging to Gavin’s shirt. “What’s all those fow?”

“The pipes around his mouth and nose are to help him breathe better.” Connor explained. “These wires here connect him to the monitor so the Nurses can monitor him, and the IV here helps give Hank the nutrients and things he needs to stay alive.”

“So… Without those things, he’d die?” Richard asked. “What if they come out…?”

“They won’t, a Nurse checks him often, and I am usually here. If anything did fall out, Hank’s monitor would start beeping.” Connor told him.

“He’s got a scaw on his face. Like Maffew.” Richard noticed, indicating to the burns on Hank’s cheek.

“He was caught in the explosion… He had a lot of burns on his face and shoulder. They’re healing though.”

“Can I talk to him?” Richard asked.

“Of course.” Connor smiled. “I talk to him often. The Nurse told me that talking to him could help him wake sooner.” Gavin put the boy down and sat in a chair across the room.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Gavin whispered. “Take your time, okay?”

“Okay…” Richard nodded. Connor moved two chairs to Hank’s bedside, lifting Richard into one before sitting in the other.

“Hi, Hank…” Richard whispered, gently taking the older man’s hand in his. Gavin and Connor watched nervously as Richard seemed to think about what to say.

“Take your time…” Gavin forced a smile. Richard nodded, biting his lip.

“C-Con-Con misses you…” Richard started shakily. “W-we all do…” A cry suddenly slipped from the boy’s lips as he broke down, clinging to Hank’s hand. “I’m sowwy I didn’t save you, Papa!”

“Fuck…” Gavin whispered, burying his face in his hand. Connor swooped in and pulled Richard into his arms. Richard turned, burying his face in Connor’s shoulder as he sobbed.

“It wasn’t your fault. You did the best you could, and no-one blames you for what happened.” Connor assured him, rubbing the child’s back.

“Richard, come here…” Gavin stood and reached for the android. Connor gently passed him over, Richard immediately gripping Gavin’s shirt in his fists, each heart-breaking sob wracking his body. “Richard, I don’t wanna hear that shit again, alright?”

“Gavin-”

“You did nothing wrong, you fucking hear me?” Gavin whispered, his voice breaking as he pulled Richard back to look him in the eye. “You didn’t do this, okay? Hank is not… not in a coma because of anything y-you did… It’s the fucking asshole who put the fucking bomb there, he’s to blame not you, not _fucking_ you, Richard...” Gavin choked, his own tears falling. “N-not you…”

“I-I’m sowwy…”

“Richard, your stress levels-”

“I j-just wanted to save him!”

“Connor, what-?” Gavin turned to Connor, wide-eyed in panic.

“His stress levels are at 98%.”

“Fuck, Connor, hold him in case he lashes out, you’re stronger than me.” Connor did as he was told. “Richard, listen to me, you gotta calm down for me, okay?” Gavin whispered.

“I can’t, Gabin!”

“You can, I know you can. Fuck… Fuck! What-?”

_How the fuck do you calm a kid who believes he put his Father in a coma?_

“I have your coffee… Richard?”

“Thanks, Math.” Gavin snatched a coffee from Matthew’s hand and, without warning, took of the lid and tipped it over his head in one swift motion. Gavin did nothing, just stood, dripping with coffee, expression blank.

Richard hiccupped, then he snorted, then he giggled. Before long, he was laughing hysterically at Gavin’s abrupt and random actions. Matthew stood in complete and utter shock and confusion.

“Connor, help me out.”

“Does that not burn?” Matthew asked quietly as Connor took the other coffee. Gavin nodded, biting back a cry of pain.

Connor wondered what Gavin meant by help… so he settled on removing the lid and drenching Gavin with his own coffee. Richard laughed harder, tears streaming down his face as he quickly relaxed.

“Stress levels, 12%. Good work, Gavin.”

“Sorry, Matthew.” Gavin turned to the clearly confused android. “Richard stressed out really quickly, it was the only thing I could-”

“Say no more. Would you like me to purchase you some dry clothes? There is a clothing shop a few blocks away.”

“Are you sure?” Gavin blinked. Matthew nodded.

“Of course. I will purchase more coffee for you and Connor on the way back.”

“Thanks, Math, I owe you.” Gavin smiled gratefully. Matthew returned the smile before leaving. “Jesus, Connor, your boyfriend is awesome.”

“You say that on a weekly basis.” Connor chuckled. “I know, I’m very lucky.”

“Still, he continues to surprise me. Poor guy just wanted to give us coffee.” Gavin chuckled, turning to Richard. “You gave me a heart attack, you little shit.”

“You’re all wet.” Richard sniggered. Gavin sighed in relief.

“Yeah, well, better that than the alternative.”

* * *

_“Hi, Papa. It’s Wichard._

_Gabin’s gone for a dwink with Con-Con and Maffew fell asweep so… I’m talking to you until they come back._

_I miss you a lot… I’m sowwy I didn’t save you better… I don’t want you to die, Con-Con needs you, a-and Gabin and Maffew and I do too and I know Walph and Jewwy will too… We awen’t a weal family without you…”_

_“Richard? You okay?”_

_“I’m okay, Gabin…”_

_“We’re gonna head home now, okay?_

_“Okay. G’night, Papa. Get well soon…”_


End file.
